


Hero

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is a romantic and there’s no way around it. Whether the boy has his nose buried in a fairytale novel or he’s watching dramas, Taemin lives in a fantasy world where he truly expects Prince Charming to come along to sweep him off of his feet. Insert Choi Minho and Taemin just might get his wish… just not in the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hero  
> Main Pairing: 2min  
> Side Pairing: JongTae  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Genre: AU, High School, Dark  
> Warnings: Adult content, non-con/rape, OOC  
> Summary: Taemin is a romantic and there’s no way around it. Whether the boy has his nose buried in a fairytale novel or he’s watching dramas, Taemin lives in a fantasy world where he truly expects Prince Charming to come along to sweep him off of his feet. Insert Choi Minho and Taemin just might get his wish… just not in the way he expected.
> 
> AN: Hi so I’m new here. First time writing for SHINee and normally when moving into a new fandom, I like to take things slow and start off with fluff before easing my way into the more serious stuff. After some encouragement from beeswaxing and hazellicious however, I’ve just decided to dive headfirst into this thing. There’s some OOC, I’ve switched ages around to suit my better interests. You’ve been warned.

Geometry, Taemin hated geometry. The teen groaned and slumped a bit lower in his seat as the teacher at the front of the room continued to drone on about things that were too complicated to comprehend at seven thirty in the morning. 

So far secondary school was not all that it was cracked up to be. There was no food fights in the cafeteria, fist fights between sports teams, scandalous cheating amongst couples, or even a school dance that Taemin was in the right grade attend. Taemin had held out hope for some excitement. But two months into his first year, he’d decided that it was more likely for Jinki to confess to that male on the cheerleading squad Kibum, than for anything exciting to happen to Taemin. The life of a first year was dull and boring, much like Taemin’s years in middle school that he thought he’d left behind. The only excitement secondary school offered, the only reason that Taemin wasn’t pulling out his hair yet, was about to walk by his math class in… three… two… one…

“Lee,” Taemin’s classmate Jonghyun nudged the boy, “Here comes your boyfriend.”

“Hush up.” Taemin blushed, slumping lower in his seat, while keeping his eyes glued to the little window in the doorway. 

There was Choi Minho, fourth year, captain of the football and basketball team—he was center forward in football and shooting guard in basketball, he preferred udon to instant ramen, his favorite color was blue, he didn’t like it when people touched his stuff without permission, and he had this adorable habit of subconsciously shaking his head in a frenzied hair flip. Taemin could go on and on when it came to Minho. He’d spotted the boy on his first day of school, nearly running over Jinki who was trying to be a good friend—being in his fourth year and all—by telling him about where the best place to study was, when he spotted _him_. The one Taemin was later informed was named Choi Minho; long dark curls blowing in the breeze like out of some shampoo commercial, dazzling smile aimed at his posse as high fives were sent around, and it was like Taemin’s world stopped.

“Him,” Taemin had said, grabbing Jinki’s arm to stop the jabbering boy, “He’s my prince.”

Jinki had merely groaned. Ever since his parents’ divorce when they were in primary school, Taemin had developed what Jinki liked to call ‘Fairytale Complex’. The boy had become obsessed with everything from fairytale themed manhwa with boys submerged amongst roses to that ridiculous drama Kiss! Kiss! You’re My Prince! that the older boy had been forced to watch with the dongsaeng on multiple occasions. Taemin had physically matured with age but not so much in mind. Despite his begrudging attitude in school, he kept his grades up so intelligence was no problem. No, the problem ran more along the lines of maturity when it came to romantic aspects. Young Taemin was stuck on this childish notion of a Prince Charming, only further fueled by those TV dramas where men appeared out of nowhere to sweep them off their dainty feet. 

Ever since that first day of seeing him, Taemin had made it his mission to know everything about Choi Minho. He was obsessive over the boy, always watching him from a distance, but never approaching his schoolgirl crush. Taemin wasn’t even so sure that Minho knew he existed but that was fine. Taemin was content for now as long as he could keep watching the older boy.

And so it was no wonder why Taemin’s face burned so red or why Jonghyun was struggling to muffle his laughter, when Minho’s class walked by the math room coming from the first lunch wave. 

“Hyung…” Taemin whispered longingly.

“You say something?” Jonghyun picked up his head grinning and Taemin scowled.

“Not you!” The dark haired boy hissed, swatting at Jonghyun when the teacher’s back was turned. Jonghyun just quietly laughed at his friend’s flustered expression, clearly not having meant to say that aloud. 

“I’m not judging!” Jonghyun tried to contain a hiss when Taemin swatted at his arm again… only harder this time, “Fuck! Cut it out will you?”

“Then quit teasing me.” Taemin’s face was beat red now and Jonghyun bit his lip, not being able to resist the temptation of what an easy target his friend was.

The dark haired boy had returned to taking down notes when Jonghyun subtly leaned over to the other’s desk, not caring as everyone in the rows behind them sent the pair strange or annoyed looks. 

“Hyung.” Jonghyun whispered and Taemin shot up out of his desk, chair scrapping backwards on the tile floor.

“Mr. Lee?” The teacher turned around in confusion at his student’s outburst.

“May I use the restroom?” The boy asked as all eyes were on him curiously. 

“Of course.” The teacher’s brow furrowed and Taemin nodded curtly before practically sprinting out of the classroom.

“What can I say?” Jonghyun whispered to the person sitting on the opposite side of him, “A man’s gotta go when he’s gotta go.”

* * *

Taemin was charging down the hallway, head ducked, his face starting come down from its embarrassing shade of red that it had been in the classroom, as he headed towards the bathroom. 

Stupid Jonghyun. Taemin loved him, he really did, but Jonghyun could be so annoying at times. Jinki didn’t tease Taemin about his crush, he gave him sort of a pitying smile, but that was better than Jonghyun’s teasing words that always seemed to get under Taemin’s skin. Jonghyun and Taemin had been friends since they both discovered they hated gym in middle school but Jonghyun seemed to know Taemin a little too well. It made teasing the boy all the more fun though. 

Taemin threw open the bathroom door and went to go splash his face in the sink. The cold water was effective in riding the last of the blush to the boy’s face and he smiled satisfied with himself. There was really only five minutes left until the bell rang next for Taemin’s class to go to lunch, so the teen sat down against one of the walls and picked up where he left on in his manhwa. 

The story was simple enough. A geeky boy in an American high school longs after a boy much older than him, unable to communicate his deep feelings for him. Then he’s kidnapped, the boy he’d been pining after actually the heir to some mystical magical throne and now it’s his duty to save the poor geeky boy. Taemin nearly swooned at the part when the boy was saved and thanked his savior with a kiss. In fact, Taemin was so engrossed that he didn’t even acknowledge that the bell rang, that there were footsteps coming down the hallway, that the bathroom had swung open and Taemin was no longer as alone as he’d thought himself to be. 

It was none other than Choi Minho that walked through that door in need of washing his hands after lunch. The tall didn’t even notice the underclassmen curled up against the wall in the corner of the room. And so there was Taemin, stroking the pages of his graphic novel dreamily, mapping out the character’s forms with his fingertip, as the own object of his affection stood right before him. If only Taemin was kidnapped by some evil gremlins and it turned out that Minho was the prince to some magical throne. Then he’d have to save Taemin, then he’d have to fall in love with him, right?

“Why can’t it happen like that in real life?” Taemin whispered before sighing out, “Hyung.”

“What?” That last part was audible and Minho’s head snapped up startled, nearly jumping out of his skin.

“Huh? Oh my god.” Taemin gasped, equally as startled when Minho whirled around to face him. Then Taemin was saying those same words for a whole different reason, “Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Minho held a hand up to his beating chest, “What the hell are you doing sitting there on the ground? You’re going to give someone a heart attack!” 

“I’m sorry!” Taemin scrambled to his feet, snatching his book off the floor. He paused to do an awkward little bow in front of the upperclassman before bolting for the door, “I’m sorry!”

Minho’s heart was just startling to settle down when his mind processed what the kid had just said. Now the lithe teen was trying to make his way back to the classroom and Minho grabbed the boy’s arm to stop him. Taemin released a startled squeak when he felt Minho’s hand close around his entire forearm in a somewhat painful grip and he spun around to face the older boy, fearful that he’d somehow pissed him off. Choi Minho was scary when he wanted to be, after all when you’re bench-pressing more than three times your body weight you tended to come off as a little scary, but Taemin hadn’t noticed it up until this point. Taemin had just been focused on how incredibly hot Minho looked when his hair was sweaty and sticking to face in football practice, or how adorable his smile was, or how handsome he looked for his senior portrait. 

Taemin hadn’t noticed that Minho was part of that jock crowd that shoved the weak in the hallways, hadn’t noticed that his smiles were just a little too cocky, and most certainly hadn’t noticed his reputation with the girls at school. Taemin had seen what he wanted to see out of Minho and the tight grip on his arm was a rude awakening from the Prince type Taemin had pegged him for. This was all wrong. Minho was supposed to say that it was alright in a kind soft tone and ruffle his hair gently, not be glaring him down and about to rip his arm out of his socket.

“Please!” Taemin gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he awaited the blow that never came. “Don’t hit me, please!”

“Why the hell were you sneaking around-” Minho abruptly shut his mouth as he squinted closer at the boy, taking in how utterly adorable Taemin looked despite the fact that he was about to piss himself with fear. 

“Hey,” Minho loosened his grip on the boy and Taemin’s eyes flew open in surprise, “Hey I know you. You’re… you’re that kid. The one that always following around Lee Jinki.”

“Jinki-hyung?” Taemin’s voice spiked with hope and he stopped wincing.

“Yeah.” Minho’s eyes were trailing up and down Taemin’s form now. The older boy grabbed onto the boy’s biceps, “You’re Jinki’s little friend,” squeezing Taemin on the word ‘little’. 

“Y-yeah I’m Jinki’s friend.” Taemin managed to get out but it was struggle to even form those words.

Even the required white button-down and slacks school uniform, Minho looked attractive and Taemin felt the heat beginning to rise to his face. He was in such close proximity to the other boy that he could smell Minho’s cologne and it was making Taemin weak at the knees. At this close a distance Taemin was on sensory overload; he could see the brilliant whiteness of Minho’s teeth, feel the warmth radiating from his hands, and see the cute stubborn curly hairs that didn’t fit in with the rest of Minho’s way mane. What Taemin didn’t see was the dark glint in Minho’s eyes, how he was starting at Taemin like something to eat, or how the wheels in his head were already turning.

“I…I’m Lee Taemin.” The boy shoved an awkward hand between them and Minho simply laughed at it, letting go of the younger boy.

“Yeah I’ve seen you around before.”

The bell rang overhead once announcing that the second lunch wave had begun and Taemin was instantly in panic mode.

“It’s lunch already?” The boy made a move towards the door and then stopped, glancing back at Minho one last time. Minho raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

“I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you like that! I gotta go, bye!” Taemin said in a rush of words before darting from the bathroom, face once again red. Curse his pale complexion and it’s horrible skill of hiding his embarrassment. And in front of Choi Minho too!

Taemin groaned and went off in search of Jinki.

* * *

Taemin didn’t find Jinki, he had a test or something that he was running over on that period, so Taemin told Jonghyun about his experience in the bathroom.

“…And then he just looked at me and said that he’d seen me around before. Me! He’s noticed me in school! Jonghyun, isn’t that great?” Taemin was bubbling with excitement, eyes wide, his sandwich left untouched still grasped in his hands.

“Yeah.” Jonghyun rubbed the back of his neck and looked at anywhere but Taemin, “That’s great.”

“Oh but isn’t it? He’s exactly like I thought he would be! He’s actually a little bit of a scary hyung but I think it’s cute! Oh the way his eyes were looking at me, I just melted!” Taemin continued to chatter.

‘Yeah,” Jonghyun flicked at the crappy excuse of fruit the school had provided them with, “It’s something.”

“Oh it was amazing, Jonghyun. I was so scared but Minho-hyung really isn’t that bad.” Taemin said, dreamily clasping his hands in front of him and effectually destroying his sandwich. 

“Hey, why don’t you call me hyung?” Jonghyun spoke up frowning. Taemin looked curiously at the other boy.

“Because we’re the same age!” Taemin laughed, reaching across the table to flick Jonghyun on the nose. The other boy scrunched his nose in distaste, which only served to make Taemin laugh harder. 

“I’m older than you by four months.” Jonghyun blinked and Taemin was staring at him strangely now.

“Y-yeah but-” Taemin started when Jinki slammed his books down on the table to join them.

“Advanced physics is going to be the death of me! Why did Einstein have to invent so many formulas?” Jinki groaned, fishing his lunch out of his backpack before slamming his head down the table. “I think I failed.”

“Oh poor Jinki-hyung.” Taemin cooed and Jonghyun snorted, “I’m sure you did fine. You always score in the top percent of the class.”

“Hmm.” The older boy hummed sounding unconvinced.

“But Jinki guess what happened to me today!” Taemin’s pitying look was quickly replaced with excitement once more. 

“You found some new show to watch?” Jinki was already frowning, trying to figure out how to break it to the dongsaeng that he really didn’t want to watch another sappy drama.

“No! Minho talked to me!” Taemin practically screamed and Jonghyun snuck lower in his, quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. Luckily no one seemed to have heard Taemin’s outburst and the boy squealed, actually squealed, “Isn’t that great?”

“Wait, what?” Jinki looked startled, gaze shifting from Taemin’s bliss to Jonghyun’s sour expression. “How did this come about? He just started talking to you?”

“Well I was sort of in the restroom and he just walked in. I didn’t notice him at first and he didn’t notice me so we gave each other quite a fright.” Taemin ‘s face was starting to hurt from smiling but he couldn’t stop. Not when Choi fucking Minho had talked with him. 

“He didn’t,” Jinki started out slowly, all too aware that Minho was not truly the knight in shining armor that the younger thought him to be, “He didn’t say anything mean to you did he?”

“Well he was a little scary at first, he grabbed my arm and it really hurt, but then he said that he’d seen me walking around school before. He even knew that I’m friends with you, Jinki!” 

“What?” Jinki hadn’t spoken to Minho since middle school. They didn’t even have any classes together. Why would Minho know that Taemin was friends with Jinki?

“The guy sounds like an ass to me.” Jonghyun spoke up, reminding the two that he was in fact there. “I don’t like that he hurt Taemin.”

“He hurt you?” It was Jinki’s turn to shout this time and Jonghyun cursed his luck for having such loud friends.

“He did not!” Taemin shot a glare to Jonghyun. Then the teen was pulling up his sleeve and exposing the length of his forearm to the elder, “See? Nothing big.”

There already was an ugly yellowed bruise forming in the rough outline of a hand. 

“Tae.” Jinki ghosted his fingers over the mark.

“It was an accident. I startled him is all.” Taemin shrugged before pulling back down his sleeve. Jinki meet Jonghyun’s concerned gaze from across the table.

“Now,” Taemin took no notice of the exchange going on, “Who wants to go get a snack with me?”

* * *

It was during the next day at lunch that Taemin broke away from Jonghyun on their way down to the cafeteria. The boy had brought a second lunch with him that day and Jonghyun didn’t have to ask to already know whom it was for.

Minho and his gang from football were lounging out in the sun on the fourth years’ patch of grass in the quad as Taemin approached them slowly, careful to not even let his toes touch a single blade of grass. One of Minho’s friends cleared his throat and then Minho was turning to look at Taemin in amusement. 

“Hey.” The upperclassman nodded in greeting and Taemin’s eyes swept downwards to look at his feet.

“Hi.” The boy offered back shyly and someone in the group snickered. Taemin’s face burned red as he felt all of Minho’s friends’ eyes on him and he gripped the lunch bag tighter, wondering if this was a bad idea.

“Do you have something to say or are you just going to stand there all day?” Taemin recognized the voice to be Kibum’s and the boy was glaring up at Taemin now with a cold look.

“Hey cut it out.” Minho socked Kibum in the shoulder who whined in displeasure. 

“I’ll just leave.” Taemin said about to go when Minho stood up from his seat on the ground. 

“Taemin, did you come here to say something?” The older boy’s voice was low timbre was smooth as honey.

“Here!” Taemin shoved the bag lunch out in front of him at arm’s length. “I made this for you to apologize for scaring you like that yesterday.”

“Oh?” Minho was starting intensely at Taemin now, dark eyes smoldering, and the teen felt like he was about to say something really stupid when Jonghyun shouted at him.

“Hey Lee! Hurry your ass up or I’m going to lunch without you!” Jonghyun called from the hallway and Minho chuckled.

“Your boyfriend is calling you.” Minho jerked his head in Jonghyun’s direction mockingly and Kibum laughed from behind them.

“Jonghyun’s not my boyfriend.” Taemin’s said quickly and this only made Kibum laugh some more.

“Sure.” Kibum grinned and the rest of the guys in the group cackled. 

“Well alright then. Thanks for the lunch.” Minho peeked at the bag’s contents before he sat back down amongst his friends.

“Uh.” Taemin stood there unsure of what to do. Kibum nudged Minho and the older boy smiled at the dongsaeng.

“Run along now.” Minho made a shooing motion with his hand and Taemin squeaked before practically running back to the safety of Jonghyun. 

“Are you done making a fool of yourself now?” Jonghyun growled as he grabbed his friend by the wrist and led him away from the quad. Taemin looked back over his shoulder, eyes widening as Minho smiled starting back right after him.

“I was not!” Taemin protested.

“You were!” The shorter teen snapped and Taemin blinked in surprise. “You made a complete idiot of yourself. It was disgusting to watch!”

“Why do you care?” Taemin snapped back, anger rising.

“I don’t! It’s just my job as a friend to let you know when you’re making a complete fool of yourself!” Jonghyun’s hand tightened.

“Jonghyun,” Taemin whined, trying to get free, “Let go.”

The boy let go of the other like he’d been burned and sent Taemin an apologetic look. 

“Sorry.” He muttered sheepishly and Taemin said that it was alright.

Then the pair sat down at their usual table for lunch and waited until Jinki arrived. The awkward silence between the two was excruciating.

* * *

Jonghyun and Taemin were on their way to the bus stop when Minho rolled by them on a motorcycle. The two hadn’t spoken much for the rest of the day except when necessary for classes. Every time Taemin looked away, Jonghyun would open his mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. Every time Jonghyun looked away, Taemin would try to say something but didn’t what about.

So the two of them had been shuffling along side by side with the other hoards of students piling out of the school onto either scooters, skateboards, walking home, or headed towards the bus station. The Choi Minho had to roll by on his motorcycle, not even a scooter, but a motorcycle. It was such extravagance that made Jonghyun grit his teeth in anger. Their school wasn’t necessarily in a bad part of town but then again their school wasn’t all that prestigious either. Who did Choi think he was riding around these streets on a motorcycle?

“You need a lift?” Minho wasn’t even wearing a helmet so it made it all the more annoying for Jonghyun when the bolder boy shook his hair out. 

“What?” Taemin squeaked. “Me?”

“I don’t see anyone else here.” Minho grinned and Jonghyun snarled at him.

“Taemin and I take the bus every day it’s no big deal. Don’t you have some sports practice to be at now?” Jonghyun took at step forward, practically shoving Taemin behind him.

“Football is canceled for today.” Minho sat up straighter on his bike in challenge.

“Hey, hey! It’s fine.” Taemin looped his arms around Jonghyun’s left arm and pulled the boy backwards before turning to smile at Minho, “Thank you for the offer but Jonghyun and I will just take the bus.”

Jonghyun was grinning like a loon now, eyes narrowed at Minho in satisfaction. 

“No, I insist.” Minho flashed Taemin that sly smile and the boy’s eyes widened. “You did me a favor by making me lunch so let me return it. Hop on.”

“Well…” Taemin trailed off and Jonghyun turned to his friend in shock. He wasn’t seriously considering was he?

“Tae.” Jonghyun frowned, “You said we were going to take the bus.”

“Why don’t you just butt out? Taemin did me a favor, so I’m doing him one. You do me a favor and I’ll return it right back.” Minho’s eyes were burning as stared down Jonghyun and the underclassmen looked away grumbling. 

“Taemin hurry up.” Minho pulled out a helmet and tossed it the teen.

“Whatever.” Jonghyun huffed, storming off in the direction of the bus station.

“Jonghyun?” Taemin called after his friend worriedly but Jonghyun merely raised a hand in acknowledgement as he walked off. Taemin looked down at the helmet in his hands.

“Hop on.”

* * *

“S-slow down!” Taemin shrieked, arms fastened around Choi Minho’s waist for dear life as the pair weaved in and out of traffic. 

Minho was driving fast, faster than he really should have been since Taemin was scared out of his mind, but each time Minho accelerated the boy hugged him tighter and that worked for Minho.

“You aren’t scared are you?” Minho shouted to be heard over the roar of the engine as they cut around yet another car.

“You’re getting to get us killed!” Taemin buried his face against Minho’s back, eyes wide in terror as he felt the weight of the bike shift beneath him with each bank. Minho had purposely taken him the long way home. They were on the highway, looping through another city, even though it really should have only taken fifteen minutes from the school on back roads. 

“We’re fine.” Minho laughed, quickly sneaking a glance at the boy behind him. All he could see was Taemin’s short black hair whipping in the wind from where it stuck out beneath the helmet, “I’ve done this hundreds of times. Here’s our exit. Think we can beat that piece of crap green van ahead of us?”

“What?” Taemin shouted panicked.

“Hold on!” Minho called, revving the engine more and Taemin did as he was told.

“Hyung!” Taemin cried as they abruptly cut in front of the green van and the driver swerved slightly, honking furiously at them.

Minho was laughing, slowing down as they entered the city again, and Taemin’s eyes were watering. Then they were pulling down Taemin’s street at a leisurely pace before finally stopping before the teen’s house.

“Here we are.” Minho announced proudly and Taemin nodded shakily against his back, arms still locked around the older boy’s waist.

“Taemin?” Minho glanced over his shoulder. “Are you okay? It was just like riding a scooter.”

“Except scooters don’t go that fast.” Taemin finally spoke, lifting his head to meet Minho’s gaze with watery eyes.

“Hey, hey now.” Minho set the kickstand and pulled the trembling boy from the bike. “You aren’t seriously _that_ scared are you?”

“N-no.” Taemin blushed, pushing Minho away when he tried to cup the younger’s chin to see his face fully. 

“Don’t be scared. We just went out for a little ride, no big deal.” Then Minho was wrapping his arms around the teen and Taemin froze up.

As cheesy as it sounded, it was the best hug of Taemin’s life. Hugging Choi Minho was unlike any other hug Taemin had ever experienced before. The younger boy could smell Minho’s musty scent all around him, feel the way those layers of muscled enveloped around his frame, hear his name softly whispered by those lips. Taemin looped his arms back around the elder’s waist and buried his nose into his chest.

“Hyung.” Taemin whispered softly when Minho tipped his chin up and meet his eyes.

Minho’s eyes were staring so intensely at him. Those two dark brown orbs, almost black, studying every inch of his face and looking at Taemin in a way no man or woman had ever looked at him before. They wanted to devour him, they wanted to consume him, and they desperately wanted to claim him in the most intimate way possible. Upon hearing that word leave Taemin’s plump lips, Minho was placing his own mouth over the others.

“Mphf!” Taemin squeaked when Minho’s mouth was suddenly working against his.

The older boy’s hold tightened around him, muscled body pressing against every part of Taemin, and the teen moaned softly. Taemin refused to let his eyes fall shut, still in shock that this was really happening, watching Minho’s face so close to his. This was just like a fairytale. Minho was his Prince Charming that had whisked him off his feet and rode off into the sunset with him. Well it there was still an hour or two until dinnertime so the sun was still completely up but Taemin could make due.

Taemin was melting against Minho’s body when of the older boy’s hands snaked into his hair and pulled his head back rather roughly. The younger teen mewled in discomfort, confused and slightly scared for a moment as his neck was bared, before moaning as Minho began to suck against the soft white skin. The older boy pressed feverish kisses to his skin before starting to lightly bite at one spot and then those small bites turned into aggressive ones. Taemin moaned, feeling Minho’s other arm secure behind him, as he began to tip backwards.

It hurt slightly when Minho bit down a bit too hard and the dongsaeng yelped. But Taemin didn’t mind because then Minho’s lips were on his again, their heavy inhales through their noises the only sound accompaniment to the wet noises of their mouths. Minho swirled his tongue inside of Taemin’s mouth, forcing his mouth open wider, and proceeded to kiss the boy like he was sucking out his soul. 

The younger boy’s skin was beginning to grow hot, his fingers desperately grabbing at Minho’s front, and he tried to poke out his tongue to participate more in their kiss. Minho growled and made it very clear that Taemin was to simply stay as is as the clashing of their tongues was not even noteworthy enough to be considered a battle for dominance. No, it was more like Minho was eating Taemin’s face off and all the young boy could do was stand there and whimper. 

“Hyung.” Taemin whispered, eyes fluttering open when Minho pulled away to mark his neck again.

“Hmm.” Minho hummed, one hand stroking up and down the boy’s back. Minho had the hands of a basketball player, large palms, long fingers, but those fingers were strong and currently those fingers were starting to creep lower and lower down Taemin’s back. 

The younger sensed it and he laughed lightly, trying to gain Minho’s attention. “Hyung? Minho?”

“God, what?” Minho’s other hand gripped Taemin’s short hair like reigns and he looked the boy in the eyes smirking. “You’re so hot, do you know that?”

“Yes, well-” Taemin tried but then Minho was kissing him again. This time the older boy’s hand wasted no time in immediately reaching down and grabbing a handful of Taemin’s rear. With one hand, Minho was able to cup the entire perky globe and Taemin gasped in scandal as the older boy gave the flesh a good squeeze.

“Hyung stop.” Taemin broke his mouth away and turned to the side breathing heavily. 

“Oh come on.” Minho laughed, squeezing his handful once more when Taemin shoved backwards out of his arms.

“Minho I said stop it.” The boy’s eyes were wide in slight fear and Minho resisted the urge to groan at the sight of a disheveled Taemin. The boy’s cheeks were ruddy with color, his chest rising and falling in its struggle to regain his breath, his hair was a mess from being tugged on, and even Taemin’s lips were slightly swollen. But what Minho was most proud of were the two large hickeys on either side of the boy’s neck.

“Come on, now, don’t be like that.” Minho made an attempt to gather Taemin in his arms again but the boy propelled backwards. 

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Minho held his hands up in defeat. “Don’t want the whole neighborhood seeing us, I get you. I’ll see you tomorrow in school, Taemin.”

The younger didn’t even have time to blink before Minho was pressing a quick kiss to his mouth, chaste this time, before pulling away. Then the older boy got on his motorcycle and when down the road before turning around and heading back towards Taemin’s house in order to get to his own home. 

“And you better start calling me hyung when I see you school now.” Minho grinned and Taemin nodded shyly. “See you later.”

“Bye.” Taemin smiled sweetly and Minho was speeding off down the road.

As Taemin watched him speed off down the road, he couldn’t but think that the glinting metal of Minho’s bike really did make him look like a knight in shining armor.

* * *

It was that same weekend that Taemin and Jinki were invited for a party being thrown at some fourth year girl’s house. Minho had invited the two of them, letting is casually drop that Kibum was going to be there, but it was kind of the invitation that Taemin couldn’t refuse. 

So here they were now, Jinki and Taemin, taking a cab over to the girl’s house on the other end of town. Jonghyun hadn’t been invited but Taemin and Jinki hadn’t bothered telling him about it. The next day after Minho drove Taemin home, Taemin had been following around the older boy like a lost puppy. Jinki had finally pulled it out of him that he’d sorta made out with Minho in front of the whole neighborhood and Jonghyun was livid. Taemin wasn’t exactly sure why, okay he had a strong inclination as to why, but Jonghyun had insisted it was because he thought Minho was an ass. He brought up Minho’s track record which Jinki had scolded him for being inappropriate and had only served to hurt Taemin’s feelings.

Jinki had gone over to Taemin’s house immediately after Jonghyun had disappeared down his own street to plan for the party. Whenever Minho saw Taemin he was always in his school uniform, outside of school Taemin dressed pretty plainly, so Jinki wanted to make sure that Taemin was at least going to be wearing something presentable. 

They ended up settling on a black tank that hung loose on Taemin’s body and tight dark wash skinny jeans. Then Taemin had added some necklaces and a few bracelets to his usual rosary beads to complete the look. Taemin thought he looked presentable, it was certainly more effort than he normally put into his appearance, but Jinki made a comment about how they were going to buy him some new clothes. 

The cab pulled up outside girl’s townhouse in a neighborhood that was less than stellar but the booming music and silhouettes of bodies promised a good time. Some kids were hanging around outside the house, laughing loudly and shoving each other into the trashcans.

“Wow.” Taemin breathed, climbing out the car after Jinki to stare in awe. His adrenaline was already rushing and the teen sent his friend an excited smile. 

“Well let’s go in.” Jinki returned the grin and then the two were pushing their way into a sea of bodies.

The music was loud in the house, floors and walls vibrating to some ghetto sounding sound in English, with kids packing almost every square inch. Taemin recognized a few faces who nodded in greeting before moving on to talk with the next person. Beer cans and bottles were littering the floor everywhere and in one corner of the house, Taemin could see some students smoking something. It was the boy’s first party and he was thoroughly impressed. 

“Hey!” Taemin saw Kibum making his way through the crowd towards them. A group of girls walked in front of him to get to the keg and Kibum shoved one of them aside sneering, “Bitch move!” 

“Hi.” Taemin smiled weakly not entirely sure why Minho was even friends with someone was bitchy and mean as Kibum in the first place.

“Hey Kibum!” Jinki said enthusiastically and Kibum smiled back at him, not even acknowledging Taemin’s greeting.

“Hey I was wondering when you two were going to get here. Want a beer?” Kibum was already taking Jinki by the hand and leading off into the party.

“H-hey!” Taemin called after them as they disappeared into the crowd, “Where’s Minho?

“He’s in the kitchen.” Some random guy a few grades above Taemin responded, moving by the boy to talk with the girls in front of the keg. Taemin thanked him before setting off into the party, biting his lip as he tried to jostle his way through the dance floor that was once the living room. 

People were everywhere. Sliding, pushing, rubbing, breathing all over Taemin as he tried to make his way through. In end it proved easier to try and dance his way through the crowd rather than walk straight through. He was groped a couple of times as he went by, one guy even rubbed his crotch up against Taemin’s side, as the boy tried to hurry as quickly out of there as he could.

Then finally Taemin popped out from the crowd like a how a cork pops from a champagne bottle as stumbled into the kitchen. It was no quieter there than it was one room over but Taemin found Minho in there and that was all that mattered.

The teen went up to his…boyfriend… Taemin thought he’d earned that title even though they’d never actually labeled their relationship yet. The older boy was dressed in a tighter v-neck t-shirt with plain jeans but to Taemin he was the most handsome person Taemin had ever seen. A few of the guys from football and basketball were hanging out in there with a few girls as well who, in Taemin’s mind, wore way too much makeup and not enough clothing.

“Hey.” Taemin breathed, going up for a hug only to be pulled into a kiss instead. He could taste the alcohol on Minho’s tongue and it grossed the younger out a little. Some of the guys in the kitchen hollered and Taemin pulled away blushing.

“Hey yourself,” Minho wrapped a possessive around the boy’s waist and thrust a beer into his hands, “Where have you been all night?”

“Jinki and I just got here.” Taemin shrugged, not liking the stares he was getting from the girls. They weren’t exactly glares but more so they were just staring at Taemin, staring at him as if he were some alien or something. 

“Drink your beer. I’ve already some so you have to catch up, little boy.” Minho pinched Taemin’s cheek rather roughly and the guys in the room were hollering again. One even patted Taemin roughly on the head and the teen shook his hand off glaring.

“How many have you had?” Taemin asked weakly, looking down to the bottle. Taemin had never drank before, well he’d had some Soju for New Years before, but nothing in extreme excess. 

“Not too many, I’m not drunk yet.” Minho grumbled which earned him some laughs. Then he was lifting the bottle to Taemin’s lips, “Come on. Drink up.”

“Alright jeez.” Taemin took a big swig and scrunched his nose at the bitter taste. “Eh it’s good.”

“Oh don’t even bluff. It tastes like shit your first time, we all know.” Minho laughed, squeezing Taemin’s shoulders. 

“It’s too bad. I can handle it.” Taemin huffed and Minho sent him a lecherous grin.

“I bet you can.” Taemin gaped, unsure how to respond to that when Minho was suddenly pulling him towards the stairs, “See you loser later. Taemin and I are going to go hang out.”

“Keep your asses out of my sister’s room or she’ll kill me.” One of the girls spoke up and the guys were cheering and laughing after them.

Taemin tried to calm down, he honestly did. But Minho was leading him upstairs with this fire burning his eyes and the rest of the party didn’t seem to notice them as they made their way up and into one of the bedrooms. Amazingly it was empty, Minho even checked the bathroom just in case, and Taemin sat awkwardly down on the bed.

Then Minho was locking the door behind him and turning off the lights. The room became dark, only illuminated by the streetlamps from outside and Taemin suddenly felt very small.

“H-hyung?” Taemin questioned as Minho laid down on the bed next to him.

“Hmm?” The older boy threw his arm over his eyes and pressed knee against the younger boy’s side. “I’m tired. Coach had us run a lot today for the big game next week. You’re coming to that right?”

“Yeah I’m coming. I already asked my parents and everything.” Taemin smiled, placing his hand on the older boy’s leg next to him.

“Drink your beer.” Minho mumbled and Teaming laughed, taking another sip as instructed.

“This stuff is so horrible. Who bought this?” Taemin wrinkled his nose but took another sip anyway.

“It tastes good when you get to the end. It’s fucking weird, I don’t know. Just trust me, drink the whole thing and you’ll see.” Minho encouraged, reaching forward a hand to rub reassuringly along Taemin’s back.

And so they stayed like that, side by side, idly talking as Taemin struggled to finish the last of his beer. Minho was right by the end it really didn’t taste all that bad but maybe that was because it tasted so horribly to begin with, Taemin’s taste buds were happy the torture was over. Through a combination of genetics and it being his first time drinking, Taemin was already starting to feel the effects of the drink. He was not so flat out drunk that he didn’t know what was going on but he definitely wasn’t in his normal state of mind any longer.

Minho chuckled besides him as he watched Taemin blink slowly at him, face red as a beet. The boy frowned, scratching at his arm, and this only made Minho laugh harder.

“Oh god you’re one of those!” Minho was wiping at his eyes and Taemin looked to him in confusion. 

“I’m what?” The boy asked but Minho took another look at Taemin’s face and was laughing again. “Hyung! Tell me!”

“You’ve got the Asian Glow!” Minho laughed, grabbing Taemin’s face and thumbing the boy’s flustered cheeks. “You’re so red right now and only after one!”

“Stop teasing me!” Taemin moved to swat Minho but the older boy caught his hand easily in a surprisingly strong grip. Taemin looked to him, face red, eyes hooded, panting slightly, and Minho growled.

“M-Minho!” Taemin gasped as suddenly he was flipped on his back and begin pushed down onto the bed.

“Shh.” Minho grinned, eyes flickering with that same look Taemin had seen when they first met in the restroom, “Just hush.”

Minho grasped the teen’s hands together above Taemin’s head with one of his own while the other traced a line down Taemin’s chin. Then Minho was moving closer, hooded eyes, broad shoulders, making Taemin feel more and more like prey with every second. But he tried to push these illogical thoughts from his mind when Minho was suddenly kissing him. The boy hummed, fingers wiggling to loop around the elder’s neck, but Minho held them down firmly.

“Hyung.” Taemin whined, body feel thick and sleepy. “Let me hug you.”

“Just hush.” Minho said against as he covered Taemin’s mouth once more. Then the older boy’s free hand was working it’s way down to Taemin’s jeans and the boy pulled his mouth away whining.

“No.” Taemin whined, wriggling to get his hands free. “Let me hug you.”

The boy had still not fully grasped the situation, not realizing that while all Taemin wanted to do was to make out… and maybe even touch Minho down there… Minho had other plans. He’d been buttering the boy up all week, doing everything to ensure that Taemin would agree to come this party, and now it was time for him to take his reward.

“Shh.” Minho moved his free hand back up to caress the boy’s stomach and Taemin allowed himself to be kissed again. 

He could feel the older boy’s desire pressing into his leg as Minho leaned heavily down into him and it made Taemin’s red face all the more red. Taemin himself was already half-hard and he mewled softly as Minho’s stroking fingers grazed his inner thigh.

They were kissing and kissing Minho was Taemin’s favorite part of the day. He loved how protected and adored he felt when Minho kissed him. He loved how he could heard Minho’s heavy breathing and his own desperate gasps for air when they kissed for extended periods of time.

But then Taemin felt those fingers moving upwards and he gasped, trying to break away but Minho’s grip on his wrists was unforgiving. Then Minho’s hand was there, cupping the slight bulge, and massaging it in an attempts to further arouse the boy but Taemin was starting to panic. Minho had Taemin totally immobilized and while he wanted to think that Minho would stop when he said stop, Taemin wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Hyung, enough.” Taemin let out a shaky breath and Minho dragged his palm against deliberately slow against him. “Let my hands go.”

“Shh.” Minho said again and Taemin kicked his feet out.

“Hyung.” Taemin whined but Minho was pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

The older boy began to unzip the younger’s pants then and that’s when Taemin really began to try and fight back. He asked Minho again to release his wrists but the older boy was currently struggling to pull Taemin’s tight pants from him. The cold air of the room hit Taemin’s exposed thighs and he whined, fogged head not liking the situation at all. 

“Minho stop it.” Taemin tried again to pull his hands away but to no avail. Minho was not the captain of two competitive varsity sports for no reason.

“I’m going to take real good care of you.” Minho’s voice was low and his eyes were black with arousal. “I’ve been thinking about this since I first met you.”

“Well I haven’t thought about that yet. Can’t we just… snuggle?” Taemin tried weakly and Minho barked out a laugh. But it was not like the merry laughs that he heard before but something dark and sinister. 

“You want it just as bad as I do.” Minho bit the boy’s chin and Taemin whimpered when Minho’s hand was suddenly massaging him again.

“Stop it!” Taemin tried shoving the older boy once more, anger in his voice, and Minho’s eyes narrowed.

“Just shut up!” The boy snapped. He let his hand fly and Taemin gasped, head whipped to the side from the force. The young boy turned back to face the other, tears welling in his eyes, hand print on his face, and he struggled not burst out crying from the pain.

“H-hyung.” Taemin sobbed.

“Just shut the fuck up already! We all knew this was coming1” Minho snapped as he made quick work of Taemin’s shirt, having to grab the boy’s fist when he tried to punch him, and then his boxers.

Now two boys lay on the bed. One clothed, one not. Minho’s face had contorted in anger, not an expression that suited his face well, and Taemin was starring up at him in horror. Minho was quick to pull off his own shirt too and now only two layers of fabric prevented Taemin from being violated in the most degrading way possible. 

“L-let go of me!” Taemin demanded, becoming hysterical as Minho began to unzip his own jeans. Taemin looked away, not wanting to see his tented out boxers, as Taemin himself had already become soft as the reality of the situation hit him.

“Just hush. I’ll take care of you.” Minho grinned and Taemin made a bolt for the door. 

Minho tried to grab him and missed, just barely as Taemin managed to doge his arms the first time. But, just as Taemin tried to unlock the door, Minho wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and picked up to carry him over to the bed. Taemin screamed, kicking and hitting Minho the whole way before being shoved back into the sheets.

Tears were freely flowing down the boy’s face now and he tried calling out for help but Minho simply laughed at him. The music downstairs was too loud and honestly, no body really cared—well except for Jinki but he was busy with Kibum downstairs—if Taemin got raped or not. Minho was the big man on campus and the only reason all of his friends hadn’t given him shit about Taemin was that they knew full well what their leader planned for the younger boy. This wouldn’t be the first time.

“Get away from me!” Taemin sobbed, tears running down his face that no matter how many times Minho whispered reassuring words would not stop. 

“Just hush and let me take care of you.” Minho said as he forced his first finger inside of the boy’s body. Taemin choked, nails digging into Minho’s arms, and glared at the older boy through teary eyes.

“P-please, don’t!” Taemin begged but Minho pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

“Just hush.” He said once more and Taemin stopped resisting after that. There was no way he’d be able to get away, no way out of this accept to comply, agreeing would actually probably be the better option that fighting anyway.

So Taemin just lied there, gritting his teeth and making little pained noises as more fingers were forced inside of him. They stretched him, teased him, tried to get some reaction out of him but Taemin remained limp the entire time. 

Minho at least slicked up his cock with some lube and whispered, “Get ready,” before thrusting inside. It didn’t go all the way in the first time and Taemin’s mouth opened in a silent scream. He was tearing down there, both from not being properly prepared and from Minho’s impressive size, and bit his lip until he drew blood. Ironically between his legs, he was drawing blood as well. 

Minho released a shaky moan, muscled flexing as he worked his way further in until fully seated. Taemin was sobbing beneath him now, eyes glazed over in pain, his lip bleeding, and Minho swiped his thumb over the boy’s mouth. 

“It’s alright baby.” He whispered before beginning his onslaught. Taemin choked out a scream, eyes closing in pain, as his body was scrapped further up the bed from the force of Minho’s thrusts.

Again and again he was rocked back and forth with them and Taemin could only stare at the man above in him in paralyzed pain. The torture went on for what seemed like forever before Minho finally came, Taemin’s name on his lips. Then he was pulling out, wincing at all of the blood, and pressing another kiss to Taemin’s mouth.

“I’ll see you in class on Monday.” The boy whispered, gathering up his clothes and heading out the door.

Taemin just lied there, eyes scanning around the clearly girl’s room until they fell upon a music box. It was clearly a leftover from the owner’s childhood but pained Taemin was the Prince and Princess figurines in the center. 

Taemin didn’t know for how he lied there until he mustered up the courage to slink out into the night alone but he did know this. Minho was not his Prince Charming and this was not how his fairytale was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the sequel "Clown"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/444376


End file.
